The present invention relates to a strap processing apparatus and a paper processing apparatus for cutting and removing a strap which seals valuable papers, comprised in a valuable paper processing apparatus, for example.
A valuable paper processing apparatus has a pick-up portion which takes in a sheaf consisting of a predetermined number of bundles of valuable papers. Each bundle of valuable papers consists of a predetermined number (e.g. 100 sheets) of valuable papers layered and sealed with a sealing strap (which will be hereinafter referred to as a small strap). Each sheaf consists of bundles piled up and united with a unit strap (which will be hereinafter referred to as a large strap) wrapped in the form of a cross.
A sheaf taken in by the pick-up portion is fed to a large-strap removing portion and the large strap is removed. The sheaf from which the large strap has thus been removed (which means an unsealed sheaf) is fed to an extracting portion and the bundles are extracted one by one. These bundles are fed to a small-strap-removing portion and the small strap is removed. Every bundle from which the small strap has been removed (which means an unsealed bundle) is fed to a feeding portion. From the unsealed bundle, valuable papers are taken and fed to an inspecting portion one by one. Valuable papers are inspected depending on types or the like and then classified based on the result of the inspection.
Meanwhile, when removing the small strap, a portion of the small strap along one side surface of the layered valuable papers is clamped by a clamping device, together with the papers, and in this state, that portion of the small strap along the other side surface of the layered valuable papers is cut by a cutter. After cutting, only the small strap is pulled and removed out from the valuable papers. Then, the cut and removed small straps are carried to and collected in a cassette.
However, in conventional cases, when the small strap of the bundle is cut, there is a possibility that the valuable papers may be damaged because the cutter bites into the valuable papers.
Also, there is a problem that several of the valuable papers may fall due to friction when the small strap is pulled out.
Further, when collecting cut-out small straps, the straps are pushed into the cassette simply with any part of each strap held, so that the small straps are stored in various situations. Thus, the small straps cannot be stored orderly in the cassette but are stored in wrong order. As a result of being in the wrong order, it takes much time and labor to later process and check the serial numbers of the small straps, which are recorded thereto.